Meris and Faendal
by DovahkiinSarah
Summary: A wood elf finds her way in Skyrim. She's not too special, besides the fact that she is rumored to be the best archer in all of Skyrim


**_Meris' Journal_**

_My memoirs are unimportant, and sometimes broing. But as my memory will start to fade I wish to look back on my life and remember the good times and absorb the bad times. I'll introduce myself. I'm Meris. A petite, gentle Bosmer. I am so short, smaller than all the other Breton girls. When I was young, a lot of people called me cute. Not a bad way to describe me. I would pick flowers and braid them in my hair and make crowns. I used to laugh, a lot. I lived in the forests of Arenthia, Valenwood where our village in the trees connected by bridges was like a tight-knit family. I loved my forests, I loved stalking animals, I loved gathering, and I loved just being alive._

_But I needed a change of scenery. So I lived in Valenwood until I was 16 years of age, and then I ventured into the the northen providence of Cyrodiil, where I bunked with the lighthouse keeper in Anvil. He actually had a son named Jessaine who I grew to love. We spent our days sitting on the sandy shore of the Abecean Sea where we would watch the sunset as the water licked our feet and our hands were intertwined. In a freak accident on the docks, my Jessaine died after a tight rope holding a mast broke, falling and crushing the dock and most of my darling's body. He died in his sleep, mangled in his own bed a few hours later._

_With the grief of the loss of my love I had to leave here. I was an idiot for deciding to go to Skyrim. It was cold and grey and the trees were too far apart. I missed Anvil with its humid weather and I especially missed the perfect weather of Valenwood with the warm air and cooling breezes. Now thinking of how colorful my home was, with the endless amounts of flowers and our friendly animal neighbors, made Skyrim even more drab. I've only encountered a few wolves who attacked me on sight. As usual, I killed them and harvested their meat as I happily chewed while I ventured. Bosmers are strictly carnivores, but I secretly dine on berries whenever I can. A sudden realization came to me, I'm no longer in Valenwood, so the Green Pact no longer is in effect. I happily tore some bark off a nearby tree and chewed away.._

_Anywho, Riverwood was the first city I came across. Actually, it wasn't much of a city, or even a town. It was just a village with a mill. Scanning the area, one man caught my attention. He was a Bosmer, like myself, and he was carrying a pile of firewood. Immediatly I approached him. We both connected very well. It wasn't long before he told me about his love triange with Camilla and Sven. Sven sounded awful, so I agreed to scheming against him. One forged note later, Camilla had forgotten Sven. After that me and Faendal enjoyed each other's presence greatly. We would stalk animals together. We actually managed to capture a baby fox which I know keep as a pet (his name is Pumpkin). It seemed he had forgotten completely of Camilla. After many long forest walks and nights by the fire, our friendship blossomed into love. He made me feel at home and secure._

_So eventually we made our way to the skeevy town of Riften where we were joined under the blessing of Mara. We now live happily in his little cabin. We pray for a child, but most of the time I secretly pray not for a child. I'm too young. I still need to explore. And so now as I sit on this hard bench in our home, I am itching to see the rest of Skyrim._

I laid down my quill and closed her my journal of bright red leather. I ran my hand across it and felt the smooth cover. I just bought it this morning from the Riverwood trader. Thinking about my husband seeing the last few sentences, I quickly stuffed my journal into the back of my nightstand. I threw on some simple clothes that were comfortable enough but also classy enough for public.

The door slammed behind me as I made my way to the Mill with a burlap sack in my hand. It was filled with pheasant meat, bread, and some goat cheese. I made my way across the small foot bridge when Faendal caught sight of me. His face lit up and he started making his way towards me. Before I could say anything he planted a kiss on my lips which I gave into. Quickly I pulled away though. I wasn't one for public displays of affection.

"Hello dear." He said, looking at me affectionately, while one hand caressed my neck.

"Hi." I replied, and held up the sack. "I brought you lunch." I could smell the cheese through the bag, before he snatched it out of my hand.

"You're the best." He smiled and began to give me short quick kisses all over my face. I laughed and tried to push him away but he had one hand planted firmly on my waist. Faendal laughed and stopped. He touched my face one last time. "I have to go back to work. Thanks though." I nodded and started to make my way back before I stopped myself.

"Wait!" Faendal turned, "I'm going to go into Whiterun for the night, to get my armor repaired." He looked upset for a moment and began to stride toward me.

"Right." He said glumly. "I forgot. Safe trails dear." I kissed him, returned to my home and got my traveling bag. I made my way up the road to Whiterun.

* * *

**Just an introductory chapter. I'll be writing more soon. This is based off of my game in Skyrim, and eventually a mod by Stevo_the_gamer!**


End file.
